The Black Parade
by autor godz
Summary: a veces la vida impacta de una manera tan inesperada que nadie en este mundo esta preparado pues unas simples y malditas palabras pueden arruinar cambiar tu mundo para siempre


**Prólogo**

Nuestras vidas siempre serán inesperadas, desde un lado positivo, obteniendo amigos verdaderos que te acompañan en todo momento, una familia que te aprecie por lo que eres. E incluso poder conseguir una novia.

Sin embargo, en otras, te golpean tan fuerte que ni siquiera con esfuerzo te podrás parar. En qué momento hubieras pensado que tales cosas te hubieran pasado. Tales como guerras, hambrunas o enfermedades.

En mi caso sólo esta última. Hace más de dos meses atrás comenzó algo que ni en pesadillas pensé.

—o—o—o—

— _¡Pervertidos!_

Fueron las palabras que nos tiraron las chicas que pertenecían al _Club de Kendo_. Era obvio la razón, ¿verdad?, pero no estaba solo en esa _acción_ , sino estaba acompañado con dos de mis mejores amigos, Matsuda y Motohama.

Una rutina usual que hacíamos durante nuestro tiempo libre —además de ver cómics pornográficos o vídeos de alto contenido erótico—, solíamos pasar tiempo espiando chicas de cada club, pero en éste había un riesgo. Observar sin salir con heridas era un honor que pocas veces sucede; la mayoría de veces no pudimos escapar y nos terminan usando como muñecos de entrenamiento. En esta ocasión, salimos sin recibir herida —excepto por Matsuda que fue alcanzado por una piedra—.

Nos orgullecemos por estas rutinas, pero nos hizo ganar el repudio de la población femenina de nuestra academia y de algunos profesores u otros hombres.

Pues, para ellos solo éramos mas que bestias que nos dejábamos guiar por nuestros deseos perversos, recibiendo apodos denigrantes como el que recibía Matsuda, _Calvo Pervertido_ o el de _Lentes Pervertidos_ de Motohama, eso sin contar el que recibía yo, _Bestia Pervertida._ A nosotros tres no nos importaba porque nos teníamos en las buenas y en las malas, a veces peleábamos por cosas sin sentido y otras nos apoyábamos sin importar el obstáculo.

Quizá Motohama y Matsuda sean pervertidos, y por esa razón mis padres no le miren como buena compañía. Pero, sé que en el fondo son buenos chicos y hubiera deseado pasar más tiempo con ellos, mas, el destino o el universo se opuso a eso.

Ese fatídico día algo se interpuso, pues mientras corríamos como siempre lo hacíamos por huir del castigo que nos tenía preparado, empecé a sentir mis piernas pesadas y empezó a dolerme todo el cuerpo sin ninguna explicación.

Hizo que mi ritmo empezara a disminuir por cada paso que daba, hasta que el dolor que sentí hizo que mi cuerpo no pudiera aguantar más. Caí de rodillas al césped, durante unos segundos más tardes ya no podía divisar nada, sólo pude escuchar unos gritos con mi nombre.

—¡Issei!

—o—o—o—

Después de un tiempo desperté en una cama de un hospital con un gran dolor de cabeza y me di cuenta que a mi alrededor había varios tubos y aparatos conectados a mí de esos mismos que usan en los hospitales.

Note que una enferma entró y salió al notarme despierto, en otra situación opinaría de la hermosa enfermera o de sus pechos, pero en esta ocasión me sentía cansado, no tenía tanta fuerza para ni siquiera ser un pervertido.

Abrieron las puertas con gran fuerza y ahí vi a mis padres, sin darme cuenta mi madre se lanzó a abrazarme.

—¡Issei!, ¡Issei! —decía mientras sentía sus lágrimas por la bata del hospital.

Dirigí mi mirada hacía mi padre, él estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pues tenía una expresión dolida lo cual le delataba.

Oí las puertas abrirse y era el Doctor que recién había pasado, se ubicó al lado de mi padre, él se notaba un rostro serio, como si quisiera evitar hablar de algo.

—Señor Hyōdō, le puedo pedir que se retiren —musitó—. Tengo algo importante que hablarle a su hijo.

En ese momento no entendí que pasaba, y por qué el Doctor quería hablar conmigo, pero ya sentía que no eran buenas noticias, tanto su tono de voz y su mirada lo denota.

—Issei, no tengo las palabras adecuadas para decirte esta noticia, pero lo intentaré —expresó el Doctor con una mirada serena—. Alguien como usted con un futuro por delante, se ha encontrado con un _muro_ que le detiene en su camino.

Comencé a asustarme por lo que estaba pasando, temí que lo peor me pasase. En tan sólo unos segundos apareció lo que temía.

—Doctor —comencé a hablar—, déjese de alargarse, por favor. Cuénteme firme que lo que está pasando —ya me estaba alterando por el asunto.

Dio un gran respiro y me miró seriamente.

—Usted ha sido diagnosticado con _Leucemia Mieloide Aguda_ —pensé que sería lo peor que salieran de sus labios, pero continuó—. Por los exámenes que te hicimos, al no recibir un trasplante rápido, te quedaría un máximo de dos años de vida, con suerte podría extenderse un poco más. Pero, es debido a tu condición que esta cifra pueda ser menos… Perdoné por estas malas noticias.

Mi cerebro se desconectó tras oír eso, no puedo recordar como reaccione a dichas palabras. Ni siquiera recuerdo las expresiones que pusieron mis padres al oírlo. Quizá he llorado al oír esto. Todo había muertos con tales palabras, hasta aspiraciones y sueños que tenía.

Solamente ahí supe que el mundo no volvería nunca ser como antes.

—o—o—o—

 **Palabras del Autor:**

Bueno, muchos sentirán curiosidad de que habrán leído esta historia antes y tienen razón.

Esto se debe a que esta historia entrara en una sobre escritura debido a la introducción de una nueva persona en el proyecto.

El usuario Yang es quien se ha vuelto coautor de esta historia y quien va darle el toque dramático que le faltaba a los prototipos del fic's.

Así que Black Parade comenzará una nueva etapa, el cual no será muy larga ya que esto será un fic's con un final ya pensado con todas las rutas.

Oh si los lectores de octavo eterno _,_ Gott ist Tot y Flames of the Undeworld están trabajando en esos fic's, pero debo decirles que Príncipe del Orgullo les lleva bastante delantera en el escrito.

Y sobre League of DxD si alguien lee eso, debo decirles que se vienen nuevos capítulos también para el trio de héroes, pero eso se tendrá que esperar cuando me venga un golpe inspirativo.

 **Palabras de Yang Wen-li:**

Bonsoir.

Esto se debería haber hecho mucho más antes, pero debido a ciertas cosas —véase ciertas obras que había que leer; seguir aprendiendo, etc.—. Recién se pudo hacer esto, y aún queda un largo y efímero camino por seguir. Ah, una cosa más, a partir de este momento no sólo seré su co-autor en esta obra; sino también su _Beta Tester_ en _Principe del Orgullo._

Sin nada más que agregar por su atención, muchas gracias.

Au revoir.


End file.
